Nightly Passion
by Animehunter08
Summary: Sequel to 'A Vampire's Love'. Same pairings, different story. Yami and Yugi are now mated and married, along with Joey and Seto. Will their love last forever? Or will an evil force break them up? Yugi is still a girl in my fic. Enjoy! Anzu bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Nightly Passion**

**All right y'all wanted a sequel to 'A Vampires Love'? Well here's the first chapter. Sorry that it's kinda short, but I'm thinking here. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet Love**

Yugi woke up the next morning to sun shining on the very dark curtains of her loves bedroom. She heard a small sigh next to her and looked and saw her handsome king. She blushed remembering how everything went last night.

After the ritual, Yami took Yugi to his bed. They made the sweetest love that could ever be given to anyone. Their cries and moans of pleasure kept everyone up last night. Everyone except Joey and Seto. Their moans and groans were just as loud as hers and Yami's.

The most remembering part of last night, was when Yami turned Yugi into a vampire. Now she was bound to him forever. And she was happy when she was turned because she could be with the man of her dreams forever without fear or worry of death.

Or so she thought.

Far away, was the same shadow that appeared the night before. No one seemed to see the shadow or even knew there was one. The only ones that would know were Seto and Yami and they were still asleep.

The shadow shifted into a man. This man had very tanned skin, silver hair, and a scar on his cheek. He had the coldest eyes anyone had ever seen. He turned and chuckled.

"Soon Yami, you will suffer just as you made me suffer 5000 years ago."

He broke out into a villainous laugh and disappeared.

**Back at Yami and Yugi's room**

Yugi snuggled into Yami's firm, warm chest. She looked up to his face. Underneath that tough exterior, was a gentle man that had claimed her as his own.

She lifted her hand to his face and slowly stroked it. She moved her hand when she heard and saw him wake up. His tough crimson eyes opened and softened when he saw her on his chest.

He reached over and kissed her on the lips and forehead.

"Good morning my sweet hikari."

"Good morning, my handsome king."

Yami leaned down and nuzzled her. She giggled like a little school girl that just got an A+ on a test. She started to moan when he started to kiss her neck.

He rolled over on top of her and started to kiss her again.

"Maybe I can take you again?"

"As much as I would love that, we have to get up."

Yami groaned as he slowly got out of bed. Yugi got up last because she wanted to watch and make sure he didn't fall asleep again.

After he was in the tub, she got up and went into the bathroom herself. She saw him in the tub resting on the side. She slowly made her way to the tub.

She got in slowly and almost silently. She swam over to him and started to wash him. She was only doing it out of love. He looked to her and moved forward so that she could be behind him and wash his back.

She went behind him and began to wash him. He moaned at the special attention to his back. He leaned back and fell asleep against her body.

She smiled at seeing her love asleep in her arms. The warm water was making her sleepy too. So she fell asleep too. She thought that the servants would come and wake them in a while.

All she cared for right now was the man of her dreams lying on her chest. All was peaceful for them.

**All right there's the end for the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! And y'all, please don't send me a message with the same review you put on my chapter. And yes there will be a lemon later in the story. So don't ask for one. Thanks!**


	2. Special Suprise

**Chapter 2**

**Special Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the 2****nd**** chap. Enjoy!!! Oh and I need names for the pups in Midnight Run. I decided that Yugi should have 10 pups. 5 Yami's and 5 Aqua's. Enjoy! Scratch the names, I already got them. Enjoy!!**

It has been 4 weeks since Yami and Yugi were mated. Everything in life was going great for them. Jou and Seto were happy too. Yami was currently in the throne room with his council for a meeting. Seto was also there. Yugi and Jou were sitting in Yugi's room talking.

"Jou, I'm going to visit Yami real quick. Ok?"

"Sure. I'll be right here."

Yugi quickly left to the throne room. Before she even got there she could hear Yami's loud, booming voice. She rolled her eyes at his sometimes useless manliness. She knew the council did something wrong again.

The doors then burst open and all of the council members came running out. All but Seto. He and Yami were the only ones left in the throne room. She then slowly walked in to find Yami sitting with his head in his hands and Seto just staring at him. Seto saw her and mouthed that he was leaving. As he past her he bowed to her, knowing that it would piss her off.

Smirking at her frown, he quickly left the throne room. She shook her head and headed toward the throne. Her steps were silent. When she reached the throne she could see that Yami was nearly in tears from the pain of a headache.

The only time Yami looked up was when he felt someone sit at the tips of his feet. He looked and saw Yugi sitting there. He smiled gently and sank to his knees in front of her. A few weeks ago a woman told Yugi that to talk to the king, she had to sit at his feet. Yami of course comforted her and told her she didn't need to do that.

**Flashback:**

It was two weeks after they had mated. Jou, Seto, and Yami were in the throne room while Yugi was in her room getting dressed. There was a knock on the door. An old woman came through. She looked as if she had seen something to disgust her.

She walked over to Yugi and stared at her. Yugi got tired of it and was about to talk when she was slapped. She stared in shock at the woman. Her expression went from disgust to gentle in three seconds. She took some cream that was in her pocket and gently rubbed it on the spot.

"I'm sorry dear. I couldn't control myself."

Yugi said nothing but had tears in her eyes.

"My name is Kikyo. I am the head servant of the royals."

"Well… it is nice to meet you but why did you hit me?"

"I think all women mated to royalty are nothing but sluts. But when you didn't strike back, I knew you were different. Forgive me?"

Yugi nodded and turned to put foundation on the bruise that started to form but it wasn't there. She turned back to the woman and saw her smiling.

"I came to tell you that it is important for you to follow many things. Yami will explain the others to you. I must tell you the most important. Whenever you go into the throne room, to talk to the king, you must always sit at his feet and keep your head down. This shows submission; it tells him that he can do anything with you. Understand?"

Yugi was about to say something but Kikyo disappeared. She finished getting ready and headed to the throne room. On the way she thought about if she should do that or not.

'Maybe she was just warning me or something. Maybe that is how I'm supposed to be in the throne room? I'm confused.'

She finally made it but she was shaking like a leaf. She gathered up her courage and pushed the doors open.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the door opening. They relaxed when they saw that it was their queen. The council members stood and bowed before her. She walked hastily over to the two thrones. Yami stood as she came near and held out his hand. She took it and Yami led her to sit.

It was hours later that the meeting ended. Yugi dreaded this moment. She secretly hoped that there was more business to discuss. As everyone left, Yugi asked if she could talk to Yami. Yami nodded and when everyone else was out he turned to Yugi.

"Now, what was it you wanted to discuss with me love?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't answer immediately. Instead she got down on her knees at his feet. Yami's eyes went wide when she kissed his feet. When she sat up she kept her head down. His eyebrows rose when he saw his mate's shaking form.

She spoke in a mere whisper.

"Yami, whenever I have to talk to you, do I have to do what I just did?"

He got down onto his knees and hugged her. He felt wetness on his shoulder and knew that she was crying. When he pulled away he stared into her teary eyes and saw that she was both scared and embarrassed.

"What are you talking about darling? Why did you kiss my feet or for that matter sit at my feet?"

"You see, an old servant came up to me. And she hit me-"

"WHAT???!!!! SHE WILL BE PUNISHED FOR TOUCHING MY QUEEN!!"

"Yami!!! Let me finish."

Yami nodded as he calmed down.

"Now she might have hit me, but she waited to see what I would do. When I didn't react, she took a cream and put it on my cheek and when I turned to put makeup on it, it was gone. I turned back and she told me that her name was Kikyo and-"

"Wait, did you say her name was Kikyo?"

She nodded and he drew a big breath.

"I don't want to be mean by interrupting you Yugi but Kikyo was my great-great-grandmother. She dressed as a servant all the time so that she could sneak away from her abusive husband. She was caught one time and my great-great-grandfather had her whipped and beaten. She eventually died during the beating. Her ghost has been seen a lot in the castle."

"Wait how did she die? I thought vampires couldn't die."

"Her husband had her beaten with items dipped into holy water. Only holy waters can really hurt vampires. Vampires prefer crosses and attending church. All those other rumors are completely false thought up by story tellers to scare children. Well eventually my great-great-grandfather got killed by his own offspring. Kikyo was still so young. In vampire years she was only 100. In human years that's only around 26."

Yugi's eyes watered. Yami then continued.

"Anyways, after his death, the offspring made a deal with the Lord. He agreed to let her stay in physical form but she would die at the vampire age of 8000. To human age that's about somewhere around 200 or higher."

"Wow that's old. How old is she now?"

"About 200 years old in vampire age."

"Anyway, she said that to talk to you in the throne room, I have to sit at your feet and my head down. She said that it showed submission and that it gave you permission to do whatever you want with me. Is that true?"

"That was true in her time of reign. Now you don't have to do it. Even though it pleases the council, you are above them. You can talk to me however, whenever, wherever, anytime. Okay?"

Yugi nodded and they hugged. Yami leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Both were unaware of the woman standing behind the column. It, of course, was Kikyo. She smiled at the couple.

'_You have found yourself a good mate Yami. I hope she'll be able to give you many babies.' _With that thought she disappeared.

**End Flashback**

Yami and Yugi just sat there staring at each other. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I thought we already had this talk. You don't have to sit at my feet."

"I know but it looked like you were about to fall over and I didn't want you to hurt that spiky head of yours."

He growled playfully. Yugi already saw what was going to happen. So she got up and ran away to the garden.

"Come back here you." Yami said chasing her.

They ran around the garden until Yami finally caught up with her. He tackled her to the ground and they rolled until he was on top of her.

"Yugi Mouto, you have been a bad girl and here is your punishment."

Yami then started to tickle her until tears leaked out of her eyes. He stopped after a little while. It took about a minute for Yugi to calm down from the tickle torture. When she did calm down, Yami rolled off of her and they stared at the night sky and the stars.

"They're beautiful. Aren't they Yami?"

"Yes. Not as beautiful ass you though."

Yugi laughed. They got up and headed back into the castle. Apparently, from what Yugi learned from Yami, the Tower of London turned into a real castle at night. She just recently learned this since she just started wondering.

Once they were inside they headed into their room. It was only about an hour or so before dawn so they decided to go to bed. They dressed into their night clothes and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Somewhere else in London **

A lone figure is sitting next to a sphere. It is showing Yugi and Yami. He grows angry and smashes it.

"Those useless fools. How can they sleep when they can sense my evil power?"

Then a whore walks out and hugs the man from behind.

"Anzu, I told you not to disturb me."

"Aw Bakura. I just wanted to comfort you. You're all stressed out. You need to relax those muscles of yours."

She got up and started rubbing Bakura's shoulders. His muscles relax. He takes out his wallet and pulls out a twenty dollar bill and hands it to her. She takes it with greed in her eyes.

"Shall I set up the bed chamber?"

"Yes. And bring the handcuffs, whips, and chains too."

She nods and goes off to get ready. Bakura shakes his head.

'_Why in the hell do I pay that whore? Oh yeah, she gives me a good supply of blood and fun.' _He thinks to himself.

"Oh Bakura!! I'm ready!!"

He got up and left for the bed room still planning his revenge.

**Back at the castle**

Later in the morning Yami and Yugi got up to bathe and get dressed. Yami had many meetings to attend so he left early. Yugi came out of the bathroom and jumped.

There next to the bed making it was Kikyo. She turned when she heard Yugi and smiled.

"You know you can give a girl a heart attack."

"I know but that is my advantage."

Yugi smiled. She and Kikyo had become good friends. Yugi's face turned from a smile to a frown when she felt something bubbling inside her stomach. She felt bile coming into her mouth so she ran into the bathroom and threw up.

Kikyo came behind her and pulled her hair out of her face. After a few minutes Yugi stopped throwing up. Kikyo handed her a towel and she wiped her mouth. Kikyo took her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She went back into the bathroom and got a wet rag and put it on her forehead.

"You know Yugi; I think you're with child."

Yugi sat up and stared at her in shock.

"Really? How can you be sure?"

"You're showing all the signs. Will you permit me to do a check?"

Yugi nodded and Kikyo got started. She told Yugi to lay back and to relax. She then opened her legs and used a little tool that Yugi had seen before in the young teen books that she bought around the time she first started her period. Kikyo blew on it to make it warm.

Everything else was painless for Yugi. It took a few minutes for Kikyo to finish. After everything was finished she looked at a sample on the machine and smiled. She came back to the bed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing that 9 months won't cure."

Yugi's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. She slowly smiled and got up. She headed out fast but then slowed and tried to think about how to tell him. She decided to surprise him. She walked regally to the doors of the throne room.

When she came to the doors she asked the guard to go and get Yami and ask him to come out. The guard nodded and bowed before going inside. A few seconds Yami came out. She and he walked away from the doors.

"What is it love?"

"Yami. I'm going to be ill for a while."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll be better in nine months."

It took Yami a few seconds before he realized what she was saying. His face broke out into a grin. He picked her up and spun her around. They both were laughing with joy.

Yami picked Yugi up bridal style and took her back to the throne room. The council members stood when the king and queen entered. They all had questioning looks on their faces.

Jou and Seto came over as well. Yami looked to his subjects and smiled.

"My faithful subjects, my beautiful bride, is with my child."

A roar of cheers started after the news. All of the female council members came running and hugged Yugi. Jou and Seto also came up and hugged Yugi and Yami. They were so happy for them.

Yugi felt like she ruled the world. She was bearing Yami's children. She would finally be able to be a mother. That evening Yami planned a party for Yugi. It was to take place in a few days.

Before dawn, Yugi and Yami fell asleep. Both had content smiles on the faces.

**All right that is the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. The pups in 'Midnight Run' will be 5 boys and 5 girls.**

**Names:**

**BoysGirls**

**HopperKagome**

**ThumperJoy**

**AtemGrace**

**SpeedyMystie**

**WizzerAutumn Sky**

**Please R&R!!**


	3. Special Treatment and Return

Special Treatment… What a Pain

**Special Treatment and Return**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here you go.**

News of Yugi's pregnancy spread throughout the castle. Servants, priests, and other nobles came to congratulate Yugi and Yami. They were being showered with gifts upon gifts from everyone.

Yami thought that since the kingdom only turns into a real kingdom at night, they moved the tower/palace to a plain outside of London. To normal humans the Tower of London was still in its normal place.

Now that they were in their new location the whole kingdom spread throughout the plain. Yami and Yugi are currently resting in their room.

"Yami, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Yami said with a teasing smile.

"When I had told you that night that I wanted to be with you, my grandpa appeared to me."

Yami sat up in surprise. He stayed quiet so she could tell him more.

"He said that I could ask for anything after the night of our mating. I was wondering… are you able to bring him back?"

Yami sat in silence for a few seconds before responding.

"I can but I don't know if he'll forgive me for doing that to him."

"He will. I told him that I love you and he said he accepted."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss Yugi. With a small, but sweet kiss on the lips, Yami got up and got out a box. He brought it back to the bed and opened it. Inside contained dust, a spell book, and a vial of blood.

"With this I can bring him back. The dust is representative of flesh, the spell book is where I must read the ritual sayings, and the blood fills the new body so that he will live."

"When will we do the ritual?"

"Tonight if you'd like."

Yugi nodded and they waited. It was finally nightfall, Yami and Yugi went into the throne room while no one was there. It was an almost scary silent to Yugi. Across from them was a table with different items on them. When she saw the table, Yugi wanted to be sick. Upon it was: a bone with flesh still attached to it, one brain, all the intestines needed, all important organs (heart, colon, etc.), and at the end of the table, a knife which looked as if to be from ancient times. She also spied a bowl, a deep one at that.

Yami turned and pointed at a cauldron sitting away from the table.

"That is where Solomon's new body shall be made. Since he was turned to dust when I bit him we have to make a new body. Tell me, what do you see that is absent from these items on the table?"

Yugi looked and realized that there was no blood on any of the body organs, the bone, none anywhere.

"There's no blood?"

"Yes. This is because the summoner and his assistant give the new body blood. Willingly or not. Understand?"

She nodded. She'd have to give up some of her blood to bring him back. She wouldn't back down. She said she wanted her grandpa back and she was going to get him back anyway she could. Yami walked over to the bowl and brought it to her. He held it out for her to take. Shaking she took it. He walked back over and picked up the knife. He raised it to the moonlight as if admiring it. Then, he turned to her and told her to put the bowl on the floor.

He grabbed her wrist. She winced because he grabbed it too hard. He put the knife to her wrist and slit the main vein. She cried out in pain and tried to pull away. Yami rushed behind her and held her so she wouldn't move. She now had tears running down her cheeks, it was as if Yami was gone and a maniac had taken his place. She watched as her blood began to fill the bowl to about half way before it stopped. Yami brought her wrist to his mouth and licked the wound and like magic it was gone.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but it had to be done to get the necessary amount for the ritual to commence. I must now cut myself. We'll both be giving blood. I'm sorry I scared you."

Yugi smiled at her husband.

"It's okay Yami. I was just frightened by how you looked when you cut me. I'm fine now."

Yami picked up the knife and slit his wrist. He let his blood drain until the bowl was full to the brim. He picked it up and brought it to the table. He then began to recite something in Latin which Yugi didn't understand. Yami picked up the bone and dropped it into the cauldron, which was filled with some sort of potion. Then one by one, he picked up and dropped the body organs and intestines into the cauldron. He stopped speaking and turned to her.

"Now we both pour the blood into the mixture and when I tell you to, speak the name of your grandfather."

Yugi nodded. They picked up the blood and held it to the moonlight while Yami chanted. It reminded Yugi of a sort of blessing. Then they poured it into the cauldron. Yami looked at Yugi and nodded. She drew in a breath and said in a whisper:

"Solomon Motou"

The potion began to bubble until a figure started to appear. Yami and Yugi backed away from the figure. Then a bright light exploded around the figure. Yami quickly shielded Yugi because the light could hurt her along with their unborn child. When the light faded they looked, and there on the floor was Solomon. Yami pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around him and called a guard to help him take Solomon to a room.

Once there they laid him down and stayed there 'till he woke up. The same guard stood outside the door to make sure no one came in. Inside, Yami and Yugi were both tired from the blood loss to revive Solomon. Before they left to go back to their chambers to sleep Solomon began to awaken.

Yugi smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back Grandpa."

**End Chap!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to get back into updating sooner. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say but I will not be returning to . I have too much to do and no time to type or read anymore. All of my stories are up for adoption first come first serve. Send me a message when you would like to adopt a story of mine.


End file.
